Je t'aime
by Etsuko.29
Summary: Que peut-il y avoir dans la tête de notre cher Kurosaki? KurosakiXTeru


Hey les filles! Je suis Etsuko et ce One shot est mon premier de Dengeki Daisy!

Bien entendu ce formidable manga ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais qu'utiliser le cerveau de Kurosaki!

Sur ce, trêve de bavardages...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Je t'aime, mais…<span>**

Je t'aime depuis deux ans déjà. Je t'aime tant que mon cœur se compresse de douleur lorsque je te vois. Je ne peux m'empêcher de couver de mes yeux, inlassablement, la seule chose que je n'aurais jamais toi. Je veille sur toi, et plus seulement en tant que Daisy, mais aussi en tant que Kurosaki.

Et lorsque tu souris, lorsque tu ris, j'ai envie de caresser ta joue et d'embrasser tendrement tes lèvres. Mais à la place, une moquerie s'échappe des miennes. Puis lorsque tu es triste, lorsque que justement ton sourire s'évanouit, je ne me moque plus de toi, non… Je serre ton corps contre le miens, te murmure des mots tendres, rassurants à tes oreilles. Je caresse parfois tes cheveux et sens tes larmes déferler lentement sur ma chemise. Je reste à tes côtés, t'entends pleurer, crier, et j'attends patiemment. J'attends que ces si douloureuses goutes salées se tarissent.

Puis lorsque tes larmes ont tuméfiées ton visage frais d'adolescente, que tes pleurs t'ont épuisée, lorsque ton âme est plongée dans un doux sommeil, je t'embrasse… Eh oui, je suis lâche je profite de ton sommeil ! Bref, je t'allonge doucement sur le lit et te couvre de ma couette… Je cueille parfois une perle salée au coin de tes yeux et sors de la pièce. Je t'aime tant tu sais.

Et puis lorsque tu t'éveille le lendemain, je vois ton visage encore endormi m'offrir un sourire timide, tu recoiffe alors précipitamment tes cheveux ébouriffés et t'évanouie dans la salle de bain pour te changer. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, tu sors en uniforme et te précipite alors vers la cuisine pour faire le petit déjeuné. Tiens ? Tu as encore fait cette coiffure là… Celle qui laisse tes mignonnes oreilles en proie au vent parfumé de ce printemps. Elle te va bien tu sais. Mais je ne peux m'en empêcher je suis désolé…

« Encore cette coiffure ? Pfft ! On dirait une gamine de treize ans ! » et j'éclate d'un rire vulgaire et provoquant. Tu te retourne, d'abord surprise, puis le rouge te monte aux joues… J'aime quand tu es en colère aussi. « Soit chauve Kurosaki ! Soit chauve ! » cris-tu a mon attention.

Je ricane en guise de réponse et m'assois alors tranquillement à la table, puis je te regarde t'affairer. Un doux chant virevolte dans la pièce illuminée par la lumière du matin… Une douce mélodie qui caresse mes oreilles. J'aime ta voix Teru.

Puis ta bouche devient muette, tu pose alors le petit déjeuné sur la table et un rire gai se fait entendre dans la pièce. Tu m'as pardonné. Déjà. J'aimerais te répondre par un sourire, mais tout ce dont je suis capable, c'est de glisser un « merci » renfrogné à ton attention. Cependant, tu ne m'en blâme pas, encore une fois.

Il est 8h10. « Magnes-toi Teru ! On va être en retard ! » « C'est de ta faute Kurosaki ! Et on l'est déjà ! »

Il est 10 heures, et tu viens rembourser ta dette pour la fenêtre en me servant de larbin… Soit dit en passant, tu l'as déjà depuis bien longtemps honoré. Mais je préfère mentir et te garder en tant que larbin, pour te protéger… Et pour te dévorer des yeux encore et toujours… Je te fais monter à l'échelle, t'ordonnant de couper les feuilles de cet arbre.

Soudain, une bourrasque de vent se lève et tu pousse un cri, surprise. Je regarde en ta direction puis mes yeux aventuriers se perdent sous la jupe de ton uniforme… Oh ? Elle est bleu… Ca change du blanc.

Tu te retourne et honteux je fixe mon ordinateur. Rajustant ta casquette trop grande tu me cris « Hé Kurosaki ! », je lève les yeux faussement agacé. « En guise de paiement, une glace ne serait pas de refus ! » dis tu en riant. Je te réponds alors « Tu rêves esclave ! Et maintenant tais-toi et bosse ! ».

Malgré ma réponse tu ris, tu es étrange tu sais. « Kurosakiiiiiii sois chauve ! Soit chauve ! » et un éclat de rire se fait entendre…Tu vas me le payer !

«Kurosaki le chauve lolicon qui regarde sous les uniformes des pures jeunes filles ! Fuyez jeunes filles ! Fuyez si vous le pouvez !» Hé ! Enfin… si c'est vrai je regarde. Juste sous le tiens. Parce que…

Parce que je voudrais que tu sois à moi Teru car je t'aime tout simplement. Mais… Tu n'as que seize ans, et vingt-quatre années sont déjà derrière moi. Je suis vieux, et toi si jeune… Comme tu le dis si bien, je serais chauve bien avant que tu ne métamorphose en vraie femme. Aussi, tout le monde me dit que je suis un Lolicon… Pourtant les jeunes prés pubères plates comme des limandes et dépourvue de féminité ne m'intéressent pas du tout. Seul toi m'intéresse, Teru. Mais je suis vieux, et toi si jeune…

Oh arrête tes conneries Tasuku ! T'es qu'un lâche !

Oui… je suis un lâche… Tu sais, la seule raison qui m'empêche de céder à mes désirs, la seule raison qui rend mes lèvres muettes, est que j'ai tué ton frère Teru. C'est de ma faute s'il est mort… Il était mon ami, mon mentor, mon modèle… Et je l'ai tué. Sur son lit de mort, en guise de punition, Souichiro ta confié a moi, enfin à Daisy. J'ai fait tant de mal dans ma vie que je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur, j'ai tué, donc je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer… Pourtant, je l'ai fait, je t'aime !

Que je suis lâche, que je suis lâche, que je suis lâche …

Mais je te le promets, je me confierais. Je te raconterais tout, absolument tout mon passé de hacker criminel, ma rencontre avec ton frère, la bombe, Daisy, mes sentiments pour toi, tout. Pourtant j'ai peur tu sais, moi Tasuku, la tête brûlée, j'ai peur que tu m'en veuille et que ton si beau sourire s'éteigne à jamais en ma présence. Je crains que tu ne me fasses plus confiance, peur que tu ne me parle plus. Pire, que tu me fuis.

Mais je prendrais le risque…

Un jour.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà! C'était bien court et j'en suis désolée! Reviews tout de même ? =D<p> 


End file.
